No One Needs To Know
by LoveTaken
Summary: Sam is a normal teenager dealing with life...all she has left is one family member an a few frinds but she starts to lose them after getting cought up in her work. can a certain younge girl save her? and what is Sam hiding? MyFirstFanFic.Reviews 3


"Fuck you!" Sam yelled as she stormed out the door with her last bag in hand.

Sam was so tired of her so-called perfect family. They had a huge house, tons of money and everything you could imagine. What else do you expect when your father, the amazing John Myer, is the President of an all time big company, a company Sam never spoke of. Their family was known for big expensive parties and, from what people could see from the outside, known as the 'All American Family'. Sam however was an outsider, the black sheep, the other. She had lived her life as a lie; she was different from the rest of her family, not just by personality but my other reasons. The only people in the world that knew of this where her best friends, Bibi and Zack, both of which where waiting outside for her.

"Ready?" Zack asked as Sam sat her bag in the back of the truck, on top of all her other things.

"Yes, lets get out of here, I told Jess I'd be there by three."

Jess was Sam's cousin, the only one in her family that accepted her for who she was. Even though Sam had the money to live on her own she didn't want to. Sam was eighteen and had more money then most people would make in one lifetime. When she had turned sixteen Sam inherited over one million dollars from her grandparents, a plus for being the oldest grandchild. She had plans for the money and was not willing to give it up.

The truck came to a stop outside of Jess's house, her house as of today. The house wasn't anything grand, just a small three bedroom, simple brick structure with a two-car garage and a small backyard. Sam would be able to collect the thoughts and plans here. She would be able to do as she saw fit, without someone putting her down. Sam was free; finally free from the chains that had once held her down.

"Come on we need to get this stuff inside before it starts to rain," Bibi said, and at that a small roll of thunder was heard from the distance. Everyone scrambles out of the truck and all grabbing a box or bag started toward the house.

Later that night Sam was unpacking her last box, full of books. She had spent the whole rest of the day unpacking and getting her room in order. Pushed up in the far corner was her bed and next to it was a desk. On the opposite wall was a small dresser and table with a large flat screen T.V. Two shelves, one full of books and the other full of paperwork and knick-nacks occupied the last wall. Finally covering the walls where tons of posters and artwork that Sam had created.

After Sam placed the last book on the shelf, she took a moment to take in the small space before her. Even though it was small there was a sense of comfort to the room. The room was covered in bright neon, just an assortment of fun colors; she had done this in the thought of hanging several black lights around the room.

A loud vibrating sound woke Sam from her thoughts with a start. Finally realizing what it was she picked up her phone off the desk and answered it.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey! What's up, you busy?" The familiar voice of her best friend, Zack, rang through the phone.

"Nope, I just finished actually."

"Do you want to go to The Cellar tonight? A bunch of us are going."

Sam looked up at the clack seeing that it was already nine o'clock. _Damn, time had gone by fast._

"No, not tonight, I'm really tired from unpacking. How about you and Cookie come with me tomorrow and help me get ideas for the club," Cookie was Zack's girlfriend. The Cellar was a popular club in town, and if you were someone into Rave you went, it was the only Rave club in town, as of now.

"Yeah, that sounds good," Zack, replied. "Just call me sometime tomorrow and let me know when you want to meet up."

"Okay, talk to you tomorrow then."

"Cool."

"Later."

Sam hung up the phone right as her bedroom door open.

"Hey," Jess said poking her head into the room.

"Hey."

"Looks good," she walked into the room, Sam just smiled at her.

"Thanks, for everything, by the way," Sam said. "Hey do you want to come with me tomorrow to The Cellar? I'm going with some friends to try and come up with some ideas and I would love if you could help."

"Your welcome, and yeah I'll go I have nothing else to do."

"Cool, well I think I'm gonna turn in for the night, I'm really tired from today," Sam said, stretching.

"Me too, see you in the morning."

"Night."

"G'night."

After Jess closed the door behind her Sam changed for bed and crawled in, turning off the lamp on the desk next to her. Exhausted she turned over on her side and fell asleep.


End file.
